If I Were A Zombie- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Inspired by Stephany Mabey's 'Zombie Song'. Bitten. She had been bitten. Infected. Her only desire is to see him, one last time, before she becomes a mindless Zombie like the rest.


Bitten

She had been bitten.

The zombie invasion had started a few months ago, from unknown causes. Some supposed that it was a toxin that was created in a government lab, others thought that a mosquito had started it.

It didn't really matter. The end of the world had started, and now, she was bitten.

 _Infected._

She had already past the first two stages, and was currently on the third. Then there would be a fourth stage, and she would remain like that until she completely decayed or was shot to death.

She had abandoned everything the second it had happened. There was no point in endangering those around her, much less trying to survive. She was infected, simple as that. She only had less than a day to have her own thoughts and control over her decaying body.

Marinette knew that it was all for the best. It really was.

The bandage around her left hand was falling apart, the bite purple from the infection taking hold of her.

What she wouldn't give to see Adrien one last time, before her ultimate death.

Before she became a mindless zombie like the rest.

Suddenly, she caught a sight of blonde hair in the sky.

 _Adrien._

Of course, it could have been anyone with blonde hair, but she held onto the hope that it was her chaton and continued on anyway, stumbling this way and that.

 _Clang._

Something metal-sounding hit the streets, and she saw a group of zombies up ahead, by where she had seen the blonde hair.

She had to know, and so she turned the corner. A fire escape had been knocked down, and she finally brought herself to look up at the rooftops.

' _Please, be there. Please be safe.'_

There he was- she knew she saw him! Hope fluttered in her decaying heart as she stumbled closer.

"Adrien!"

He couldn't hear her, so she got closer and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Adrien! It's me, Marinette!"

His gun was aimed at her now, seeing as she had caught his attention.

"Adrien! I'm Marinette!"

He shot the gun, but it hit the zombie behind her.

"Marinette?" He shouted down. She could laugh for joy.

"Yes! Adrien, I'm Marinette!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He shot at more zombies, not once hitting her, before rushing down to the ground. He ran over to her, but then froze.

"You're… you're infected."

She nodded, tears running down her face. Adrien walked over anyway and grabbed her hand, searching her eyes.

"We can fix this." He told himself, voice shaking slightly, but otherwise standing strong. "We can fix this, Marinette."

02603858273857823785780273508723085702837508237

"Guys!" Adrien joyfully led Marinette along and into the house, but when they saw her they all aimed their guns at her. They stopped.

"Adrien." Luka said slowly. "Get away from her."

"What?" He stood closer to her instead, and in front of her too. "No, I'm not. She's Marinette, guys, she wouldn't hurt us."

"Yet." Luka replied. "She's infected, that's obvious."

"Yeah, but that's why I brought her here." Adrien said hopefully. "We have a scientist back at base working on finding the cure, right? We can save her!"

"Adrien-"

"You didn't abandon your mother, or Nathalie, or Mme. Bustier!" Adrien accused. "What's so different about Marinette?"

"She's infected!" Luka replied.

"So? We have a cure, and-"

"Adrien, stop!" Luka exclaimed. "She's turning into a Zombie and there is no cure! You can't save her!"

"Yes I can!"

"Adrien…" Ivan hesitated. "Luka has a point…"

"What?!"

"Ivan's just saying that it's impossible to save her now. We don't have anything to make a cure, much less know if there is one." Mylene placed a comforting hand on Adrien's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"You don't understand." He growled. Behind him, Marinette was watching the whole thing silently, knowing deep down that what they were saying was true.

"We can't stay." Luka said again, loading up his gun as he looked outside.

"I agree." Alix huffed. "Kim said that he'd meet us at base with the other survivors. Let's go."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Adrien-"

"Let him go." Luka didn't look back at them when he interrupted Juleka. "Let him follow whatever delusions he's placed before himself. If he wants to be a fool and die, so be it. I'm going." Then he hopped out the window and walked on. One by one, after glancing at Adrien and Marinette, they left too.

"Don't worry, Marinette." Adrien turned around and smiled at her. "We'll find a cure for this, I promise."

"Adrien…" She smiled up at him gratefully, but then her stomach did something weird, and an inhumane urge to bite him made her fall to her knees.

"Marinette!" He gasped, rushing over to her. "Marinette, are you okay?"

"I…" Marinette tried to blink the blurriness away from her eyes, but it was staying.

 _Final Stage._

"I have to go!"

She shot up from the ground and began limp-running away. He didn't call after her, and she didn't want him to.

She couldn't do that to him. Not when he's protected her and helped her.

She got as far away as she could, somehow ending up below the Eiffel tower.

"Marinette!"

She turned around, not quite sure what was going on, only to find his lips smashed against hers.

She sighed in bliss, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair, but the urge to turn him was too great. She broke the kiss.

"Adrien… kill me."

"No, I couldn't." His grip tightened on her. "Turn me, I don't care. I can't live without you." He shoved his lips against hers once more, pulling her closer.

She bit his lip.


End file.
